A certain care is needed when pouring liquids such as oil and vinegar, because, with conventional pourers, the inclination of the container should be carefully controlled to pour the desired amount of liquid.
In an attempt to obviate such drawback, a number of pourers have been developed, that can provide different pouring rates depending on the liquid in the container and the amount of liquid to be poured.
Pourers as mentioned above are disclosed in FR 1489124, US 2006/0108382 and ES 1072865U.
These documents provide a pourer having two pouring orifices of different sizes, that a user can use by simply rotating the container to which the pourer is fitted, for the liquid to flow out of the selected pouring orifice.
Nevertheless, these pourers still have certain drawbacks.
In the pourer of FR 1489124, the conical bottom disposed in the top end is poorly effective in directing the flow of liquid from the container toward one of the two pouring orifices, especially when the pouring area of one of the two orifices should be considerably reduced.
The technical solution proposed by US 2006/0108382 also involves a high risk, especially when pouring from the pouring orifice with the smaller pouring area, that the liquid will also flow out of the other pouring orifice.
Finally, the diametral partition that is used in the pourer of ES 1072865U is inadequate in effectively directing the liquid toward one of the two pouring orifices.
From the background art as discussed above the need arises for a pourer that can prevent the flow of liquid directed toward an orifice from partially also leaking out of the other pouring orifice.
In view of the above prior art, the object of the present invention is to at least partially fulfill the above need, while at least partially obviating prior art drawbacks.